Rin in Other Land
by Rani Konako
Summary: Rin disuruh membeli tiket One Land tapi malah beli tiket Other land? Kenapa dia Cuma bisa beli sendiri? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba Rin terjatuh di padang rumput yang luas? Eh? Ritsu berubah jadi Tei? RnR please!


Rani : Minna!Fic baru~ Fic baru~

Rin : Set dah.. Doyan banget dah.. ==

Rani : Yep! Yep! Ini terinspirasi sama Alice in Wonderland.. Ara.. Hihi!

Len : Em.. Kenapa ada Mayu segala sih..

Mayu : Emang kenapa Len?*bawa kapak*

Len : Ngenek liat kamu..*Kabur*

Rani : Ok? Let's go to the story! Tokoh OC ada dua.. Doakan ga nambah..~! Don't forget REVIEW!

* * *

**Rin in Other Land**

**Disclaimer **: Vocaloid milik Yamaha. Shana dan Kio punya author Rani,serta ide fic punya sendiri. Tapi terinspirasi oleh Alice in wonder land..

**Summary** : Rin disuruh membeli tiket One Land tapi malah beli tiket Other land? Kenapa dia Cuma bisa beli sendiri? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba Rin terjatuh di padang rumput yang luas? RnR Please!

**Pairing** : Rin.K X Len.K

**Genre** : Romance.

**Caution **: Em? Alur ga jelas, Bahasa kurang.. er.. Sopan? Dan Typo mungkin?

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Kejadian desa Lili.**

* * *

Disekolah UtaVocaloid setelah semua murid pulang.. Di kelas 1-5..

"Rin!" Kata seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut kuning panjang dengan mata azure. Seorang gadis berambut honey blond yang diatasnya terdapat pita putih dengan mata azure menengok ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya. Namanya adalah Rin.

"Ya, Lily-san?" Kata Rin menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, Lily.

"Jangan lupa kita janjian ketemuan dengan orang itu! Dan jangan lupa beli tiket ke One Land taman bermain itu!" Kata Lily tersenyum. Rin hanya menghela napas. Ingat Rin, One Land..

"Hai.. 4 orang 'kan?" Kata Rin.

"Iya! Aku ma Nero kamu ma.. Siapa ya? Hihihihi.." Kata Lily dengan senyuman jahil. Rin menatap Lily tajam. Okeh, tampaknya Rin kesal dengan Lily.

"Nee~ Jaa nee! Lily-san!" Kata Rin lalu berlari kecil kedepan pintu kelas. Rin melambaikan tangannya dan Lily membalas lambaian Rin.

"Jaa nee~ Rin-chan!" Kata Lily tersenyum. Rinpun mengangguk dan berjalan pelan di lorong. Dia memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan baik, bahkan Rin yang melihat sampah langsung mengambilnya dan memasukannya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Sebelum Rin membuangnya Rin membukanya dahulu.. Mata Rin terbelalak..

"Hee.. Sepertinya menarik! Aku harus kesana!" Kata Rin lalu memasukan kertas itu ke saku roknya. Rin tersenyum lebar.. Lalu dengan cepat dia berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia ingin sekali ganti baju dan segera pulang..

* * *

**-skip time-Di depan rumah Rin-**

* * *

Rin sedang berjalan santai menuju halaman rumahnya. Ia berhenti dan merasakan sesuatu bergetar dari saku bajunya.

**Drt.. Drt!**

Rin yang penasaran memeriksa sakunya. Diambilnya sebuah benda. Ia menatap benda itu dengan seksama.

"Hn.. Hp ini menyebalkan juga.. Ada apa Lily-san menelponku?" Kata Rin menggerutu kesal melihat layar HPnya. Disana terdapat kalimat.. 'Lily-san calling'. Rin menghela napas dan mengangkat telpon itu.

"Halo..?" Kata Rin dengan dingin, ketus, dan sinis. Lily yang berada disana hanya menghela napas panjang dengan muka kesal.

"Kamu itu.. Jangan lupa be-

"AHAHAHA! SUMPAH SULE LUCU BGT HARI INI! OIYA! MAMAKU MANGGIL! DADAH LILY-SAN!" Kata Rin tertawa hambar dan terlalu terburu-buru karna malas berbicara dengan Lily. Lily hanya bengong mendengar ucapan Rin yang tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Rin.." Kata Lily hanya menghela napas.

"BYE!" Kata Rin dengan santai.

**Pip!**

Satu tombol sukses membuat hubungan telepon dengan Lily terputus. Ok, Rin sedang benar-benar malas ngomong dengan Lily.

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

* * *

Haa~ Akhirnya.. Sukses juga.. Untung tidak dengerin Lily-san cerewet.. Kalau ga.. Beuh, kuping bisa kepanasan. Kenapa sih Lily itu pengennya aku yang beli! Kenapa ga dia? Hiiiiih.. Kurang asem apa aku.. Aku menghela napas dan masuk ke rumahku.

"Aku pul.." Kataku terputus.

**BRAAK!**

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Aku berteriak histeris. Melihat sesuatu yang lumayan dibilang..

MENGERIKAN!

"Kya~ Rin-chan kaget! Lihat mama beli pisang 15 dus lho~" Kata mamaku yang mempunyai rambut berwarna honey blond panjang dengan mata azure tersenyum. OH GOD? Aku ga suka pisang! Aku suka jeruk!

"Ma.. A, aku.." Kataku sweat drop. Buat apa mama beli pisang banyak banget sih? Ntar busuk..

"Ntar kita makan pisang sehari 5! Okeh!" Kata mamaku. Ha? SERIUS?

"Ma! AKU GA SUKA PISANG!" Kataku kesal. Mamaku melihatku dengan santainya.. Terlihat senyuman jahil.

"Trus? Mama mau masak PISANG GORENG!" Kata mamaku. Aku hanya sweat drop. Aku lalu berjalan ke kamarku. Masuk ke dalam kamarku dan..

**BRAAK!**

Aku membanting pintu kamarku.

"EE? Ada copet!" Kata mamaku latah. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dikamarku. Aku lalu langsung membuka laptop dan online semauku.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Entah kenapa rasanya.. Aku sudah kebanyakan waktu kubuang yah? Hn, jam berapa sekarang? Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding jerukku..

**DEG!**

HAAH? Perasaan tadi jam 11 deh! Kok udah jam 3 sih? Akukan harus beli tiket ke taman itu! Dengan segera aku ngebut ke kamar mandi.. Ngapain? Mandilah!

* * *

**-Skip time-10 menit-**

* * *

Dengan segera aku keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan jins berwarna oranye tua dan kaos jeruk serta jaket berwarna hitam. Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Aku melihat ke arah kaca. Astaga! Aku mirip singa banget! Masa rambutku mekar begini sih?

Dengan segera aku mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambutku hingga lurus. Huft! Cape bener beresin rambutku! Aku lalu mengambil tas kecil berwarna coklat tua. Memakai pita putih yang digeser ke samping. Aku melihat ke arah kaca.. Ok! Penampilan sudah the best! Aku lalu berlari dan berjalan menuju Taman itu! Other Land! Other Land! Ingat taman Other Land!

* * *

**-Sesampainya-**

* * *

Aku sampai disebuah taman? Eh? Lahan kosong? Aku mengambil kertas di.. Akh! Kertas itu tertinggal.. Mungkin aku bisa SMS ke Lily-san! Dengan cepat kuraba saku celana jeansku.. Mukaku langsung pucat..

"Tidak.. Ada.." Kataku dengan heran + Muka pucat. Ma-masa aku meninggalkannya di kamar? RIN BAKA! Aku mengacak-acak rambutku..

"Hei! Tiket ke Other Land disini!" Kata seorang gadis berambut coklat tua diikat twin teal pendek. Dia berada disebuah stand dengan papan bernama 'Other Land'. A? Ternyata ada! Huuh! Kupikir bohongan! Aku mendatangi gadis itu..

"Aku mau beli empat.." Kataku sambil mengecek harga tiket. Hah? Murah sekali? 5 Yen?

"Eh? Tapi.. Kau hanya boleh membawa tiket untuk diri sendiri.. Dan juga kalau temanmu datang kesini.." Kata gadis itu. Eh? Aku hanya cengo ditempat. Lalu, aku berbalik dan mau pulang tapi..

Aku ingin mencoba taman bermain itu..  
"Aku beli deh 1!" Kataku lalu menyerahkan 5 yen kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menarik sebuah tali tambang yang entah dari mana..

**ZUUUT!**

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi hitam dan aku merasa badanku ringan sekali. Sebuah pintu berwarna putih bercahaya..

"A, apa aku harus ke pintu itu?" Kataku takut..

"Hihihihi.. Sebelum kau kumakan.." Kata seseorang yang membuatku bergidik ngeri. Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju pintu dan membuka pintu itu.

**Cklek..**

"Eh?" Kataku yang merasa berada dilangit.

**BRUGH!**

Aku didorong oleh seseorang dari belakang.. Aku menengok dan melihat gadis tadi tersenyum..

"Selamat menikmati di Other Land!" Kata gadis itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku yang ingin kembali justru jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**BRUUK!**

"It.. Ittai.." Kataku saat terjatuh disebuah padang rumput hijau yang luas. Aku memandang bajuku yang menyerupai gaun berwarna oranye. Pita putihku bergeser menjadi ditengah, sebuah kalung seperti berbentuk F melekat dileherku, dan di rambutku terdapat jepit berwarna putih. Aku hanya kaget dan terheran-heran.. Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Memang aku tadi ingin mencobanya ta, tapi tidak begini caranya!

"Hn? Siapa kau?" Kata seseorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut coklat tua diikat pony tail dengan mata azure, dia tersenyum padaku. Dia mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna kuning lembut tanpa lengan, kemeja hitam yang lengannya panjang dengan pita merah diatasnya, dan rok yang panjangnya selutut dengan warna kuning lembut. Sebuah boots berwarna kuning lembut dengan atasnya yang terdapat sebuah kancing dan lingkaran hitam. Aku melihat gadis itu seksama. Dia memiliki tanda S berwarna hitam dengan dua titik hitam diatas S di kanan jaketnya.

"A, aku Rin Kagamine.." Kataku dengan sedikit takut. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan membungkukan badannya.

"Aku, Shana Fiola.. Panggil aku Shana-chan! Aku keturunan dari desa Lili! Kau dari mana?" Kata Shana membungkukan badannya. Aku? Aku tentu tidak tahu aku berasal dari mana bukan?

"A, aku berasal dari kota Vocalo.." Kataku. Shana memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah heran.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar nama desa seperti itu.. Apa kau pengembara?" Kata Shana. Dengan terpaksa aku menggangguk.

"Wihiw! Ayo main ke rumahku!" Kata Shana menarik lenganku dengan cepatnya. Aku hanya pasrah dengan yang terjadi..

* * *

**-beberapa menit kemudian-**

* * *

Aku sangat takjub! Melihat banyaknya bunga lili dan juga rumah-rumah yang mirip seperti bunga lili.. Semua orang berkeliling dengan menggunakan baju berwarna kuning lembut. Shana masih menarikku dengan bahagia sampai..

**BRUUK!**

Dia terjatuh oleh seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut biru muda dengan mata hijau daun.

"Aw~!" ujar Shana meringis pelan. Sementara pemuda itu hanya diam. Aku melihat Shana dan pemuda itu.. Shana menatap pemuda itu tajam. Pemuda itu menatap Shana datar.

"Jeezz.. Shana! Kau bisa 'kan pelan-pelan!" Kata pemuda itu lalu berdiri. Shana hanya cemberut dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya.

"Kau juga! Rin kenalkan ini saudara kembarku! Kio Fiola kakakku yang menyebalkan!" Kata Shana dengan jengkel. Kio hanya mendengus kesal. Kio memiliki penampilan sama dengan Shana tapi.. Dia menggunakan celana panjang berwarna honey blond.(A/N : Biar ga susah, Kio bayangin Mikuo tapi rambutnya warna biru muda matanya hijau daun. Kalau Shana liat PPku tapi ubah warna rambutnya jadi coklat dan mata azure.)

"Salam kenal, Kio Fiola.. So? Kau mau kemana Shana? Menemui Mikuo-kun?" Kata Kio dengan sedikit seringaian. Shana menyikut Kio pelan dengan muka merona hebat. Aku hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Su-sudahlah! A-ayo kita pergi Rin!" Kata Shana menarikku. Kio menatap Shana dengan pandangan jahil, tapi Shana hanya cuek bebek. Shanapun mempercepat langkahnya dan beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai disebuah rumah dengan bunga lili dan papan bernama 'Fiola' Inikah rumah Shana? Shana membuka pintu rumah itu..

"Tadaima!" Kata Shana dan menarikku ke dalam rumah. "Ritsu-nee! Aku sudah sampai rumah!" Shana dan aku duduk disofa berwarna coklat tua. Lalu munculah seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut oranye panjang dengan mata azure, dia memakai kemeja berwarna kuning lembut dan rok panjang berwarna biru muda. Dia tersenyum hangat kepada kami berdua dan membawakan dua cangkir coklat hangat.

"Silahkan! Mau makan apa hari ini?" Kata gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"SUP CREAM! Ritsu-nee!" Kata Shana lalu meminum coklat hangat. Namanya Ritsu toh.. "Kamu mau apa Rin-chan?"

"Egh? Aku tidak mau apa-apa Shana-chan!" Kataku dengan sedikit rona merah.. Padahal aku mau.. Parfait jeruk sih.. Ritsu langsung menuju dapur. Shana melihat ke arahku..

"Rin.. Tadi kau bilang apa dipikiranmu?" Kata Shana sambil meminum coklat hangatnya. Aku melihat Shana sambil memenggang cangkir.

"Parfait jeruk.. Memang kenapa?" Kataku lalu meminum coklat hangat. Enak juga..

"Ritsu-nee.. Bisa baca pikiran loh.." Kata Shana sambil meminum coklat hangatnya.

**ZRUUUUUT!**

Aku menumpahkan coklat hangatku.. Hah? Bisa baca pikiran? Jadi yang tadi.. Akh! Gimana nih? Lalu datanglah Ritsu dengan membawakan sup cream dengan… Ehem.. Parfait jeruk.. Ritsu lalu tersenyum manis namun matanya tampak sembab. Eh? Ada apa ya?

"Kakak nangis lagi ya?" Kata Shana sambil memakan sup creamnya. Memangnya ada apa?

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok.. Agh, siapa namamu?" Kata Ritsu.

"Aku? Rin Kagamine!" Kataku sambil semangat makan parfait jeruk. Ritsu dan Shana hanya tertawa kecil melihatku tertawa.

"Baiklah Kagamine-

"Rin-chan!" Kataku memotong perkataan Ritsu. Aku memang tidak terlalu suka nama belakangku dipanggil.

"Baiklah Rin-chan? Kau mau menginap disini..?" Kata Ritsu tersenyum. Egh.. Gimana ya? Em, tapi 'kan aku tidak punya tempat tinggal.. "Baiklah? Ya?" ucap Ritsu dengan puppy eyes. Uggh, baiklah.. Aku mengangguk pelan. Shana tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Cihuy~~!" Kata Shana.

**BRAAAK!**

Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam diikat pony tail membuka pintu dengan kasarnya.. Mata kuning keemasannya menakutkan. Dia membawa seseorang yang kami kenal. Kami semua kaget melihat orang yang dibawa.

"Le-Lepaskan KIO! REI-KUN!" Kata Shana lalu mendekati pemuda beriris keemasan itu.. pemuda itu tersenyum manis.

"Hn? Tidak akan! Cepat kau kemari Shana dan Ritsu!" Kata pemuda itu. Shana dan Ritsu langsung mendekati Rei. "Mereka akan dieksekusi selanjutnya Ratu hitam!" Shana dan Kio hanya kaget mendengarnya. Ritsu menghela napas.

"Ti-tidak! Jangan Shana-chan! Tidak!" Kata Kio menangis dan menarik lengan Shana. Shana hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala Kio. Ritsu menangis sambil menggeram kesal, matanya yang azure tiba-tiba menjadi merah darah. A, apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti!

* * *

**(Normal POV) Dikerajaan Putih..**

* * *

"Len-sama! Bangunlah! Sudah siang!" Kata seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan mata keemasan. Dia sedang membangunkan seorang pemuda bernama Len yang sedang tertidur pulas. "Atau kupanggil saja Raja?" Mendengar itu Len langsung bangun. Sang gadis terkekeh pelan melihat tuannya langsung bangun.

"Rui-chan!" Kata Len kesal dan menggeram. Rui menunduk.

"Ma-maaf Len-sama.." Kata Rui. "Sebagai pangeran negeri Other Land.. Anda harus bangun pagi.." Len lalu mendengus kesal tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh dia seorang Pangeran kerajaan White. Len lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Rui langsung keluar dari kamar Len. Beberapa menit kemudian Len sudah keluar menggunakan baju ala Victorian/inggris yang cukup elegan.(A/N : Nonton saja Cinderella ~Another story~) Rambutnya diikat pony tail dan mata azurenya sangatlah indah. Sungguh pantas menyandang gelar pangeran.. Tapi.. Dia agak pendek.. Sih..

"Hn.. Rui-chan.. Apakah Putri Mayu akan datang lagi?" Kata Len dengan sinis. Rui menjadi takut dan mengangguk pelan. "Apakah Ratu hitam masih melakukan eksekusi kepada rakyat Other Land?"

"Ya.. Begitulah yang mulia.. Ratu Neru masih melakukannya.." Kata Rui dengan agak takut. Len mengelus kepala Rui dengan tatapan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Aku kadang merasa rugi jika bertunangan dengan Mayu-sama.." Kata Len dengan agak kesal.

"Tapi.. Anda harus melakukannya sebelum saya melakukan eksekusi lagi.. Saya benci ini.." Kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam diikat ponytail. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Rui dan Len melihat pemuda itu dengan sedih.

"Ya, demi rakyat Other Land.." Kata Len dengan sedih sambil mengingat rakyat Other Land yang biasanya disiksa, dibunuh, dijadikan pembunuh dan perlakuan buruk lainnya oleh Kerajaan Hitam. "Rei Kagane, Rui Kagani.. Apa kalian setuju dengan pertunanganku?"

"Aku sih tidak yang mulia.." Kata seorang pemuda berambut biru muda dengan mata hijau daun. Rei menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam.

"Kau! Apa maksudmu! Berkata begitu! Kio-sama?" Kata Rei lalu mendekati Kio sang ksatria Kerajaan Putih/White. Kio menghela napas.

"Kau.. Juga sudah membuat kekasih kakakku ditanganmu!" Kata Kio dengan kesalnya. Len melihat Kio dan Rei seksama.

"Tapi dia memang sudah dipilih! Mau bagaimana lagi?" Kata Rei dengan sedih.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau pilih kakakku? Supaya kau puas?" Kata Kio dengan sinis. Matanya memancarkan dendam mendalam.

"Sudah-sudah! Siapa namamu! Sembarangan saja kau!" Kata seorang gadis berambut coklat muda cream panjang yang dibawahnya seperti warna pelangi dihiasi dengan sebuah topi hitam kecil ala inggris. Matanya berwarna kuning memancarkan kemarahannya. Memakai gaun berwarna hitam yang lumayan elegan dan ala Victoria. Dia membawa boneka seperti kelinci. Len sudah pasti mengenal gadis ini..

"Mayu-chan.. Hiraukan ucapan ksatriaku ini.." Kata Len tertawa hambar dan mengelus rambut Mayu. Telat.. Mayu telah berubah menjadi Yandere. Tiba-tiba kapak muncul dan menyerang ke arah Kio.

**TRAANG!**

"Heh.." Kata Kio sambil tersenyum sinis. Ia berhasil menangkis kapak Mayu dengan pedangnya. Mayu hanya mengeluarkan aura darknya.

"Kau! Beraninya kau! Aku akan menghukummu! Kio Fiola! Aku minta adikmu di hukum!" Kata Mayu sambil mengambil kapaknya. Kio menatap sinis Mayu.

"Lewati dulu mayatku.." Kata Kio sinis.

**ZRAAT! **

Rei tiba-tiba melesatkan pisau kecil kepada Kio. Kio tersenyum dan menghindar. Len hanya kaget melihatnya..

"Ber-Berhenti! Tidak boleh ada pertengkaran antar sesama ksatria!" Kata Len berusaha melerai. Akhirnya mereka berhenti bertengkar.

"Akan kubunuh keluargamu!" Kata Mayu kesal. Rei mendengarnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Kio lalu memandang Mayu dengan innocent. Rei tiba-tiba menangkap Kio dan membawanya.

"Kio! MAYU! Kau apa-apakan dia! Kujamin Raja akan marah!" Kata Len kesal dan kaget melihat Kio dibawa.

"Ksatria tidak mungkin kubunuh.. Tapi akan kusiksa anggota keluarganya.." Kata Mayu dengan nada sinis. Len lalu langsung menuju tempat baginda Raja.

"Kaiko-chan! Pelan-pelan kau ga kasian apa!" Kata Raja. Len lalu membuka pintu dengan sangat-sangat pelan..

"Erhm.. Ehem.. Halo.. Raja and Ratu.." Kata Len dengan berdehem. Kaiko sang Ratu langsung loncat dari sofa dan memeluk Raja.. Piko UtaWhite Kasane. Raja dan Ratu melihat Len dengan merona.

"Ehem.. Jangan mainin Kucingku.. Nyan.. Kemari kau.." Kata Len memanggil kucing putih dengan lonceng dilehernya.

"Nyan~!" Kata Nyan mendekati Len. Piko dan Kaiko melihat Len dengan memiringkan kepala.

"Ada apa Len?" Kata Piko dengan memakan es cream semangkuk dengan Kaiko. Len mendengus kesal.

"Apakah kita tidak bisa menghentikan sikap dari Kerajaan Hitam? Aku benci mereka…" Kata Len lalu memasuki ruangan Piko dan Kaiko. Kaiko dan Piko memandang sedih Len, mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama kepada Kerajaan Hitam itu.

"Mau bagaimanapun.. Mereka akan berhenti jika kau ditunangkan dengan Mayu.." Kata Kaiko sambil memakan es cream. Len melihat Kaiko dengan dalam.

"Apakah kalian yakin? Apa mereka tidak akan berkhianat?" Kata Len sambil mendekati Kaiko dan Piko. "Apakah kita tidak bisa melawan mereka? Apakah kita diam saja melihat rakyat Other Land hilang satu persatu?" Suara Len terdengar sedih, Piko dan Kaiko menunduk. Mereka sudah mencoba, tapi hasilnya banyak rakyat yang menjadi korban.

"Kita harus yakin Len.. Terserah dirimu.. Ingin melakukan apa.." Kata Piko dengan nada ingin menangis.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mengembara.." Kata Len. Kaiko dan Piko kaget mendengarnya. Tapi Piko tau, ada rencana dibalik omongan Len.

"Ta-Tapi Len! Itu sangatlah berbahaya! Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi korban juga?" Kata Kaiko khawatir. Len hanya tersenyum.

"Jika mereka membunuhku.. Mereka adalah orang bodoh.. Mayu pasti akan membunuh mereka.." Kata Len dengan sinis. Piko memijit pelipisnya, ia lalu melihat Len.

"Sesama Shota.. Eh.. Maksudku.. Sebagai Pangeran, kau juga sudah lumayan dewasa.. Jadi aku percaya saja sih.." Kata Piko lalu tersenyum. Len menaikan satu alisnya.. '_Sesama shota?_' pikir Len.

**BUUK!**

Kaiko sang Ratu.. Memukul Piko dengan Stik Es Cream..

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" Kata Kaiko dengan rona merah diwajahnya. Piko hanya merintih kesakitan, Len tertawa pelan.

"Kalau begitu.. Aku mau hari ini.. Jaa~" Kata Len melambaikan tangannya dan menuju pintu keluar. Kaiko memeluk Piko.

"Nee~ Apa tidak apa-apa?" Kata Kaiko dengan khawatir, Piko mengelus kepala Kaiko.

"Ya, aku yakin.." Kata Piko..

* * *

**Sementara itu di Kerajaan Hitam..**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut kuning diikat kesamping melewati lorong kerajaan. Matanya yang keemasan memasang mata dendam. Ia mendapat info dari Mayu bahwa seorang ksatria tidak sopan..

**BRAAK!**

Dia membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dengan kasarnya. Kedua orang kaget melihatnya. Satu orang lelaki dengan rambut oranye dengan mata senada, dan satu orang gadis berambut biru panjang dengan mata senada.

"Lui-kun! Ring-chan! Kalian dapat bagian eksekusi dua orang gadis.." Kata gadis itu.

"Siapa Ratu Neru?" Kata Ring dengan menyiapkan kertas, Lui hanya membaca bukunya sambil berdiri.

"Ritsu dan Shana Fiola.." Kata Ratu Neru meninggalkan ruangan mereka.

**ZRAAK!**

"Ti-Tidak mungkin.." Kata Lui menjatuhkan buku yang dibacanya. Matanya melihat kepada bayangan Neru yang hilang..

"Aku tau Lui-kun tapi.. Kita tidak bisa melawan Ratu Neru.." Kata Ring sambil melihat Lui. Ring melihat Lui dengan sedih..

"Nee.. Kita juga harus melaksanakan tugas.." Kata Lui mengacak rambutnya dan memakai pakaian serba hitamnya. Lui dan Ring pun pergi menuju desa dimana Shana tinggal. Lui mengenggam erat sebuah benda berbentuk sabit diujungnya dengan sedih.. '_Aku.. Tidak ingin melihat kalian mati.._' pikirnya..

Tepat saat itu Len sedang mengembara dengan sangat santai. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut honey blond dengan mata azure masuk kedalam sebuah rumah.. Len yang penasaran ingin mendekati rumah itu tapi..

**ZAAT!**

Dilihatnya Kio yang dibawa oleh seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam diikat pony tail..

"Rei.. Apa yang dia lakukan?" Kata Len tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Ketika Rei membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan berbicara sebentar.

"Kalianlah korban selanjutnya.." Kata Rei. Len kaget setengah mati. Ia melihat papan dengan nama keluarga "Fiola". Marga keluarga Kio.. Berarti.. Ratu Hitam ingin membunuh mereka? Tidak bisa diampuni! Len melihat kedua gadis itu menangis.. Satu gadis tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang gadis berambut abu-abu dan mata merah membawa sebuah benda yang diatasnya seperti bulan sabit, bajunya berwarna merah tua dengan senyum mengerikan di bibirnya. Terdapat topi berwarna merah tua diatasnya.. Dia.. Gadis yang selama ini dicari Raja Putih.. Tei Sukone..

"Nee~ Rei-kun.. Kau mau apa tadi? Membunuhku? Hihihi.. Sangat berwibawa.." Kata gadis itu. Gadis disebelahnya memandang takut.

"Ri-Rin! Kita harus pergi dari sini! Ritsu-nee.. Berubah menjadi Tei!" Kata Shana memeluk gadis yang dipanggil Rin.

"Ke-Kenapa?" Kata Rin kaget. Tiba-tiba dua orang berpakaian hitam datang dan membuat orang-orang di desa itu masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Menutup rumah mereka dengan rapat.

"It's show time~" Kata Tei dengan tawa mengerikan..

"Tei-chan!" Kata seorang pemuda membuka tudung hitamnya. Ia mirip sepertiku tapi agak tinggi.. Tei menengok dan melihatnya dengan kaget.

"Lui-kun.. Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Kata Tei yang matanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi azure. Rambutnya masih menjadi abu-abu. Matanya menjadi sembab.. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya menjadi merah darah. Ia memunculkan senyuman mengerikannya lagi.

"Hn.. Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya?" Kata orang yang dipanggil Lui. Tei tersenyum manis.

"Ya, kau menganggu!" Kata Tei lalu mengayunkan sabitnya ke Lui.

**CRACK!**

Sabit Tei menusuk sesuatu.. Tei tersenyum sementara semuanya kaget.

"Tei.." Kata Lui kaget..

**BRAAAK!**

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

Rani : Err.. Tidak kusangka alurna gini ^^"a moga-moga ga gaje!*Ngarep bener*

Rin : Wauw.. Ada Mayu, Lui, Ring, Len, Tei, Ritsu yang harusnya cowo tapi jadi cewe disini..

Kio : Me too!

Shana : Hem! Aku mau lihat kematianku!*Yandere On*

Len : Hah? Aneh juga kau..=.=

Rin : Err.. Kayaknya OC dua ini jadi kayak tokoh pembantu..=.= Aku kebagian dikit loh..

Len : Nee.. Nee.. Author lagi jahat tuh..

Rani : =.= Gitu ya… Ntar peran kalian ditambah kalau aku niat..

Len : Hn.. Ya sudahlah! Anyway readers! Review please and SeeU in next chapter!

SeeU : Hah.. Kayakna aku ga dipanggil!*Ngapain dateng?* Naa.. Readers.. Review kurang dari.. 3.. cerita delete..

Rani : Huh? Aturan baru?*Ngek?* Baru tau… #GUBRAK! Ya udah Review please! Keep or delete?

Nyan : Nya~ Review Nyan! Review itu semangat author loh!

**.**

**.**

**Keep or delete?**

**Review please!**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
